What Himiko Craves
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: Himiko Toga has always been the wacky friend and X-rated life coach her friends needed... but now in her fourth year on campus, Himiko starts to wonder if her life is missing a certain magical element. But can she handle it? Rated M for lemons. Sequel-spinoff to What Girls Want, but fairly readable on its own.
1. lending you a hand

**What Himiko Craves**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 1: lending you a hand (in all the right places)**

It was the fourth year of her college career, and Himiko Toga decided that biology was still the one and only field worthy of study. Oh, the things she learned from her studly professor, and the things she could teach _him_... it really got the juices flowing.

"... that should do it for today," Mr. Sekijiro Kan, the professor, said when he wrapped up his presentation in the lecture hall. "See you all this Thursday."

Himiko got to her feet as her classmates rushed out of the room, and she skipped her way to Mr. Kan, who was fiddling with some papers at his desk.

"Oh. Miss Toga," he said when she got close.

Himiko giggled and held her hands behind her back. "Come _ooooonn, _professor. Won't you let me do it?"

"Do... what, now?"

"You remember the one." Himiko bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. She beamed. "I need it so bad. We both do."

Mr. Kan flinched. "You wanna reword that?"

"Call it whatever you want, but it's always the same."

"I'm not sure a student should be doing this."

"Aw, come on. It'll get me an easy A this semester, Mr. Kan."

"Well..." Mr. Kan went pink and glanced away. "Maybe just one more time, miss Toga. But I don't recommend you keep this up. It'll look a bit odd if you move on to grad school."

"Don't worry, I'll just keep doing it there, too." Himiko chewed her lower lip playfully. "Do we have a deal?"

Mr. Kan finally relented. "All right, miss Toga. I'll approve that topic for your next paper. But don't blame me if the librarian gives you funny looks for _that _research."

"She and I have an... _understanding_." Himiko licked her lips. "Besides, weren't my last two papers awesome?"

"Well... yes. _The Mystery of the Female Orgasm _had a rather colorful title, but your level of detail and research was astonishing, miss Toga. I've never seen a more passionate paper."

Himiko clapped her hands together and cheered. "Passionate! What a great way to put it."

"And the one before that... what was it..."

"_A Case by Case Study of Erectile Tissue_."

"... right. I made sure to hide that one deep in my desk drawer." Mr. Kan ran a hand over his face. "What a topic."

"How could I _not _write it? Penises are so cool." Himiko made suggestive motions with her fingers, her face going warm. "Like how they're a little floppy noodle until the guy sees something hot, and it gets all big and hard like _whoosh_! A pleasure rod, ready for action. It's the most majestic organ of them all."

Mr. Kan was clearly regretting this. "Fine. So what is your first paper this semester going to be about?"

"Oh, now we're getting into the _meat _of the matter." Himiko smoothed her skirt. "I'm gonna write about why different people prefer certain kinds of foreplay. Factoring in sex, age, life experience, even height and weight."

"I... see."

"So can I do it? Please? Oh, please?"

Mr. Kan glanced at the door as though expecting the dean to step right in. What a scene that would make. "All right, miss Toga. But you ought to branch out a bit more after -"

"Woo hoo!" Himiko jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best! Another A for me!"

"Stop that! I'm married," Mr. Kan yelped. He put a hand to his cheek.

"So? See ya around." Himiko giggled again, whirled around, and skipped right out of class. Ah, that felt good. She couldn't study to save her life in other classes (or be bothered to), but biology... she had her own private lab sessions to back things up, too. Nothing like hands-on research in the field.

Himiko tilted her head back and inhaled the sweet April air, savoring the scent of cherry blossoms and pollen and stuff. It was such a nice day, so why go back home early? She wanted to catch up on gossip, anyway, and tweet the best stuff she heard.

It didn't take long to find some victims.

"Hey, there, big guy," Himiko taunted Rikido Sato when she found him seated at a bench on the campus center. He was relaxed with one leg folded over his lap, a paperback book in hand. Oh, look at him, pretending to be sophisticated.

Rikido understandably looked a little wary as Himiko approached. "Hey there, Himiko. Nice day, isn't it?"

"Mmmmmmmm... it sure is." Himiko toyed with her skirt hem. "What's the matter? Are you disappointed a sudden breeze didn't show you some of the goods?"

Rikido scowled. "Toru and I are going steady. I'm spoken for."

"Oh yeah? And where's little miss Toru, huh?" Himiko leaned closer, a hungry look on her face as she towered over the seated Rikido. "Or is she next you with her clothes off?" She groped at the empty air.

"Cut that out!" Rikido went red and knocked Himiko's arm away. "Look, she doesn't have class right now."

"So what's she doin'? Playing with her battery-operated boyfriend back at your apartment while her man is away? She's like a sailor's wife, and they get _lonely_..."

Rikido snorted. "Don't you have other friends to hang out with?"

"Mmmmm... maybe. See ya, lover boy." Himiko saluted him with two fingers and pranced off, making a mental note that 1) Rikido/Toru seemed fine, 2) Rikido was hiding something juicy behind that tough exterior, and 3) if he was that defensive about Toru being nude next to him, then she's already done that before. Maybe Himiko would get luckier next time.

Next up was Ms. Joke, who was actually a good friend. With some lame employees.

"Welcome to StarBuds," Yui Kodai said plainly from behind the counter. "What can I get you today?"

"You should ask what I can get _you_, little miss can't-get-any-action," Himiko told her. "Sheesh, you're either in class or making change in here. Live it up, girl!"

"Why, I already am," Yui told her flatly. "I got a chance to mix a unique iced coffee yesterday involving mint, limes, double whipped cream, and crumbled Oreos. It was a culinary challenge that I thoroughly enjoyed."

It was incredible how Yui could say anything at all with that mask-like face and robotic voice. Either she was a master of deadpanning, or this girl had a few wires crossed the wrong way in her head. Either way, some proper bedroom action ought to loosen her up a bit. Though at this rate, Yui's best shot was to talk about work and bore some poor guy's pants right off. Well, the end justifies the means, right? Or was that the other way around?

"Oh! Himiko!" Ms. Joke burst right out of the back room and offered two high fives, a huge smile on her face. "I haven't seen you all semester!"

"I know! I should have come earlier!" Himiko made a funny pose as she gave Ms. Joke a double high-five. "But I had stupid classes first."

"If you skip any more classes, you might lose even your high school diploma," Yui said blankly.

Both Himiko and Ms. Joke stared at her.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Yui made her first good joke!" Ms. Joke squealed with delight and hugged her employee tight like a doting aunt. "I knew you had it in you!"

Yui blinked. "Funny how I said it at your friend's expense and you don't mind."

Himiko blew a raspberry. "I could get five different guys' phone numbers before you even made change for a basic coffee, bitch. You really wanna do this?"

"I'm not terribly sure what 'this' even is," Yui admitted flatly.

"Well, _I _think this calls for something a little special." Ms. Joke clapped her hands together. "Order anything you like, Himiko, darling, and it's on me!"

"Oooooh! Thank you so much!" Himiko clasped her hands together under her chin. "Hey, register jockey."

Yui blinked again. "Yes?"

"What was that super-fancy iced coffee you made for a customer yesterday?"

"Iced coffee with mint, lime, double whipped cream, and Oreo crumbles, in precise ratios and with exact presentation for a wholesome coffee experience."

Himiko snapped her fingers like a rude customer at a French cafe. "Get me one of those. Double-time!"

Going thoroughly single-time, Yui accepted Himiko's cash and prepared the drink. Meanwhile, Ms. Joke made a delicate, maiden sigh that Himiko wouldn't dare miss.

"Are you okay?" Himiko asked with 43% genuine concern.

Ms. Joke dramatically glanced away, a hand cupping her cheek. "Oh, I'm fine. It's just... ever since Katsuki finished his job here, I've been so lonely. I miss all his yelling and reliable manual labor."

"His yelling is why I think ear protection should be part of the StarBuds uniform," Yui said plainly as she kept making the coffee. Now she added some Oreo bits, arranging those suckers very carefully.

Himiko made a sympathetic noise. "I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe he and Setsuna are too busy fucking."

Ms. Joke nodded. "I suppose that's true. They're so beautiful together. How long have they been dating?"

"Uh-uh. No way." Himiko put her hands on her hips. "They're _not _dating. They're terrible at it. The both of them are strictly booty call, and it's working great. I saw to it."

"Gee, what a saint," Yui said blankly as she handed over Himiko's ultra-fancy coffee.

Himiko swiped the coffee and drank a third of it in one go. She deemed it "orgasm for the tongue," which was her third highest-tier compliment for a beverage. Not bad! "I understand what they need, Yui. You ain't in a position to question me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Yui said simply.

"Well, see ya. I have more gossip to catch up on," Himiko told them.

"Come back soon!" Ms. Joke said, waving good-bye.

Himiko prepared to take another sip of this tongue-orgasm coffee when something plowed right the fuck into her. Ouch.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Setsuna Tokaga wailed. But it was too late; Himiko's iced coffee got everywhere on both girls' clothes, and Himiko had to grab onto a lamppost to avoid falling over.

"Damn, bitch," Himiko commented. "You cross-eyed or something?"

"I..." Setsuna, who clearly had been in a hurry, took another few seconds to pant for breath before she sank to her knees and burst out crying.

_This should be good. _Himiko knelt by Setsuna, taking hold of her shoulders. "Hey now, it's all right. I don't even like this shirt that much."

"It's just..." Setsuna wailed. "It's one thing after another, Himiko! My dog just died, I showed up to the wrong class this morning and couldn't find the real one, I forgot to have breakfast, and Katsuki and I are getting bored of each other! And now I ruined _your _day, too!"

Hmmmmm. What an interesting list of problems. Himiko patted Setsuna's head. "It's okay, hon. We all have shitty days sometimes."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"You said you and Katsuki are gettin' bored of each other?"

"Well..." Setsuna settled into a comfortable seated position and wiped her eyes. "Kind of, yeah. He even said I should branch out and find some other action, but I really only like seeing him. I mean, there's this girl I'm _kind of _into, in my sociology class, but..."

Himiko grinned. There was always a silver lining. "So, you're entering a girl-girl phase right now? That's good. it means you respect yourself."

"Huh? How?" Setsuna sniffed.

"Look, it sounds like you're psyching yourself out, and you're paralyzed. Right?"

"Y... yeah. I don't know _what _I'm supposed to do with myself. This last week has been terrible!"

"And you're in a funk? Can't make a move?"

"No. That's what I'm saying."

"Then I've got just the thing, hon." Himiko leaned in closer and gave Setsuna her address. "Come by at 8:00 tonight. It's gonna be a warm evening, so wear some light clothes. Oh, and make sure you have on a short skirt. The skimpiest one you've got." She smiled and traced a finger along Setsuna's thigh. "And don't bother wearing any panties. Where you're going, you won't need 'em."

Setsuna looked bewildered but nodded. Excellent.

*o*o*o*o*

Himiko sprang from her living room couch when someone knocked on her front door right on time. Doing a happy twirl at the thought of having company, Himiko waltzed right over and swung the door open. She was _not _disappointed.

"I... um... hi," Setsuna said, looking timid. She chewed her lower lip. "Am I late?"

"Oh, grow a spine. Get in here." Himiko took Setsuna's hand and dragged her in, and shut the door with relish.

"Did I _have _to come here like this?" Setsuna asked, going red as she toyed with the hem of her short skirt. "It's a breezy day, Himiko! I think a few people saw me when the wind... it flipped up my..."

Himiko smiled toothily. "You're looking good, missy. Are those your nipples poking through your top? No bra?"

"You said 'no panties,' so I went ahead and took off my bra, too."

Himiko caressed Setsuna's left breast ever so tenderly, running her fingertip along the perky nipple. "Mmmmmm... Setsuna, your boobs are a bit small, but they're so perky and cute. I like 'em."

"Y... yeah. So does Katsuki." Setsuna went a shade redder as Himiko kept fondling her breast. "And what's with the robe?"

"Oh, this?" Himiko tugged at the fabric of her pink and black robe. "I'm like the gender-bender Hugh Hefner when I wear this. Ain't no one who can resist me." She leaned to Setsuna's ear and finished with "Not. Even. You."

"Um..." Setsuna made a nervous giggle. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Try this.' Himiko took hold of Setsuna's head in both her hand and kissed her, savoring the delicate sweet taste of the other girl's lips. Ah, perfect, just the right balance of soft and firm. Boys were like whiskey and steak, and it drove her wild for more... but girls were little treats she just _had _to savor regularly. And tonight, Himiko found herself leaning into it even more than usual, moaning to herself as she took in the flavors of this girl's flesh. And this was just the start...

"Mmmmfff... Himiko...!" Setsuna broke away after about ten seconds, panting and holding a hand to her heart. "That was..."

"Just the start." Himiko's own heart was racing with excitement as she steered the other girl into the bedroom. "Sit on the edge of the bed, Setsuna. Do it!"

"Y-yes!" Setsuna promptly sat on the bed's edge as told, and at once, Himiko undid her robe's sash and let the entire thing fall to the floor around her. She was totally nude, her body already shining a bit with excited sweat, her huge breasts jiggling a bit from the motion.

Setsuna stared. "Whoa... your jugs..."

"I know, honey. I think I went up another cup size last summer. Now..." Licking her lips, Himiko knelt before Setsuna, took hold of the girl's knees, and spread her legs wide apart. Once Himiko lifted the other girl's skirt, she sighed with anticipation at the sight of Setsuna's sweet pink pussy on display. As Himiko hoped, Setsuna was following her every order, and now it was time to get to work. Himiko ran her fingers along Setsuna's thighs from the knees to her hips, and she slowly ran her left hand's fingers along Setsuna's pussy.

"Oh... oh my..." Setsuna's breath caught in her throat as Himiko expertly started stroking her exposed flesh. "How are you doing that? Not even Katsuki..."

"Heh heh. Katsuki has explosive power and a refreshingly honest attitude. But he ain't got a gentle touch like I do." Himiko ran her tongue along her canines as she kept massaging Setsuna's pink flesh, and sure enough, the other girl was quickly getting slick and moist down there, right on schedule.

"A-aaaaaah!" Setsuna threw back her head. "Himiko...!"

"How fast do you want it?"

"Huh?"  
"Tell me, skank!"

"Just a little faster... just like that... oh my god, yes..."

Everyone had their own preferences on speed, pressure, and technique, and with the buffet of lovers Himiko indulged in, she had seen some of everything. So, Setsuna was the type to savor the action and draw it out, not bang right through it. Okay.

Now Himiko stuck out her tongue and placed it at one end of Setsuna's pussy. "Here I go!" she said. Then she slowly dragged her tongue along the other girl's flesh, making sure to curl and wiggle her tongue for maximum stimulation as she went. Having both given and received this process many times, Himiko knew where all the pleasure spots were and how to apply them, and Setsuna was squirming with ecstasy. Himiko didn't relent; she dragged her tongue back down the opposite way, throwing in a few trick moves to show off her arsenal of pleasure techniques.

Back and forth Himiko went, and Setsuna couldn't get enough of it. "Oh god... I think I'm gonna... _Himikoooooo_..."

"Come? Too soon for that. Here." Himiko parted from Setsuna's flesh and motioned. "Now you do me. I can't have you orgasm too soon. We ain't done yet."

Once Setsuna shakily got to her feet, Himiko took her place and spread her legs wide. She ran her fingers down her pussy. "Do it like I did. But do it faster. That's how I like it."

"O... okay." Fanning herself, Setsuna took a few seconds to get herself ready, then she knelt and stuck out her tongue.

Now Himiko was the one who threw back her head and moaned as her flesh met an expert tongue. Well, not _expert_, but damn, Setsuna was pretty good for her level of experience! Himiko sat up enough to lovingly put a hand on Setsuna's head as she kept licking the other girl, and she felt her bedsheets grow damp with excited sweat.

"Faster!" Himiko cried.

"I-I'm trying!" Setsuna said. "I'm gonna get a... a tongue cramp."

But still, she tried, and Himiko gave her another couple of minutes before demanding another swap.

"You're good for a novice," Himiko told her, "but this is how a pro finishes it. Spread 'em!"

Eagerly, Setsuna sat on the bed's edge and threw her legs wide apart, and Himiko dived right into the pool. She used every trick she knew on that pussy, including running her hands along the other girl's legs on all the right spots, then massaging Setsuna's belly. She didn't know why, but a belly tickle really worked on some girls, and luckily, the same was true of Setsuna Tokage. What a great partner she turned out to be!

"Ohhhh... Himiko... I'm gonna...! AAAAHHHHHHH~!"

Setsuna howled like a wolf as she finally reached her climax, and her orgasm was one of the finest Himiko had seen in the last six months. She sat back and let Setsuna savor her moment, arms folded and a satisfied grin on her face.

"How was that?" Himiko finally asked. "Do you feel beautiful _now_?"

"I... I..." Setsuna lay flat on her back, her legs still spread wide, panting for breath. "I feel like a fucking goddess."

"Exactly." Himiko sat on the bed next to tonight's lover. "Girls should always feel good about their bodies, and they have a right to be comfortable in their own skin. You hear me? _Love yourself_."

Setsuna wiped her brow and glanced over at the other girl. "Himiko, that was strangely wise of you. I thought you were just a... a sex-crazed maniac."

"Well, that too." Himiko patted Setsuna's head again. "I'm also the world's horniest therapist. Just ask Melissa."

"Oh... that blonde American girl? I think I had a class with her last semester..."

"Yeah. American girls are like wild mustangs. It's an incredible experience." Himiko smiled wider. "Now, are you ready to get out there and be the best you can be? Setsuna Tokage is back in business!"

Setsuna stood up and smoothed her skirt. "I... I guess I am," she panted. "I've got a bit of a walk home ahead of me, Himiko. I just want to say... thank you, and I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

Himiko motioned with a hand and kept up that smile. "That's right, honey. Walk home with confidence."

"Even though I'm not wearing underwear with this skanky skirt." Setsuna giggled. "On my next date, I'm bringing my naughty lingerie. I spent a lot on it, you know."

"Eh, I hardly ever bother with underwear. It's just another obstacle."

Setsuna made a well-that's-just-weird expression and headed for the door. "Good night, Himiko, and thanks again."

Himiko got up to see the other girl off. "Thank me by getting a good fuck with your next date, be it man or woman!"

Setsuna waved as she slipped out the front door. The apartment went quiet again.

Ah, another successful session with yet another needy classmate. Why, just last week Himiko had had Neito Monoma in here, so he could work up the guts to ask out Itsuka Kendo and prepare for a sexy good time with her. She'd have to check the gossip circles and see if Neito had scored or not.

But it was always so quiet when everyone left, and Himiko stood there, studying the door, her smile slipping right off her face. She had tried to deny it, but there was this _feeling _nagging her in the back of her mind. No, it was nothing... right? _Right?_

Himiko retired to the bath room for a quick wash and soak, but her mind was firmly on the topic, no matter how hard she scrubbed. Hmmmmmmm...


	2. both at the same time

**What Himiko Craves**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 2: both at the same time (that's pretty hot)**

Himiko just knew this moment was coming, and she was ready for it. The most popular girl on campus, Nejire Hado, was hosting this week's party at her apartment, everyone was welcome. And that was saying a lot, since the Hado family was loaded and Nejire had scored herself a pretty sweet place. But what Himiko didn't expect was -

"A request for _my _help?" Himiko asked slyly when Nejire cornered her after their biology class's lab let out that afternoon.

"I... well, yes," Nejire admitted. She blushed and glanced away. "Y-you see, this isn't _just _a party. I want to impress -"

Himiko clapped her hands together. "Mirio Togata!"

Nejire squeaked and clapped her hands over her mouth. "How did you know that? Is your quirk mind reading?"

Himiko scoffed. "If mind-reading was my quirk, I'd be a millionaire by now, surrounded by sex slaves and fanned like a Roman emperor. No, I just know how to read people."

"Well... I suppose that makes this easier," Nejire said, lowering her hands. She made a nervous giggle. "So, um... I just really want to make a good impression. Mirio is popular, you know. He's the baseball team captain, and I just get so tongue-tied around him. I don't want to mess this up."

"You sound like a junior high school loser."

Nejire pouted. "That's not very nice, Himiko!"

Himiko took hold of Nejire's shoulders. "I get the impression you wanna gently ease into this and test the waters. Right?"

Nejire's eyes lit up. "Exactly!"

Himiko slapped her just hard enough to make a point. "Wrong, bitch! Jump into the pool and show him what you got. Or you'll be doin' this when you're 75 and past your prime. Good luck, grandma."

"Do you _have _to tease me?"

"Honey, I'm not the prefecture's #1 matchmaker by babysitting! I rip away the facade to show people their own true selves." Himiko tenderly took Nejire's head in her hands and leaned in closer. Mmmmmm, this busty girl smelled so sweet, like lavender.

"Are... are you for real?" Nejire's bright, innocent eyes met Himiko's.

"Clear your schedule this evening, Nejire. I've got some homework for you."

"But I've already got some studying to do -"

"Hush. It's a hands-on lab session, and you're gonna get an A++."

"That's not even possible."

"Anything's possible. Now..." Himiko whispered a few bullet points into Nejire's ear, then scampered off before the other girl could protest. Now for the other 50% of this job.

"Oooooooh! Now _that_'s a baseball!" Katsuko Bakugo howled with glee as Himiko stepped onto the practice field.

Mirio Togata, the campus star athlete, spread his arms wide and beamed. "I'm totally ready for this season. We're going to nationals, guys!"

Everyone cheered. Then they noticed Himiko.

"Run!" Eijiro Kirishima cried. The boys scattered, but Mirio remained. Oh, he was so innocent.

"Hey there, Toga," Mirio said casually as he slung his baseball bat over his shoulder. "Come to watch me play?"

"Nope!" Himiko skipped right over and patted her fist on Mirio's massive chest. "I've got a little suggestion for you, big boy."

"Oh, yeah? Is it to take a shower? I'm sorry, I really worked up a sweat today -"

Himiko shook her head. "Go to Nejire's house party tomorrow evening."

"I dunno... maybe? It'll be crowded," Mirio said. "I'm not much of a party guy outside the baseball diamond, honestly."

Himiko grinned toothily. "Make an exception, you lump. A lot is riding on this... so Nejire can ride on _that_." She gently cupped her hand on Mirio's excellent package.

Mirio made a squeal that was weirdly similar to Nejire's. "Hey now, that's kinda -"

"Think about it." Himiko held up a finger. "You haven't had a serious girlfriend since your third year in high school. The breakup was kind of nasty, and you felt awkward and insecure about it. You threw yourself into your studies and baseball practice a little harder than normal, and your social media posts have a vaguely bitter edge. You need this, Mirio. You need _her_."

Mirio's jaw hung open in shock. Damn, he was a cutie. "How in the world... who told you all that?"

"I hear things, I read things, I intuit things, and I blackmail people," Himiko told him with a peace sign for added smugness.

"You're like an information broker. Or a spy."

"I do it to help people. They _always _thank me later." Himiko giggled.

"They thank you for blackmailing them?"

"You know about Izuku and Ochaco Midoriya?"

"Oh, them!" Mirio beamed, his expression like a ray of sunlight. "I know those guys. Didn't they get married a little while back? It was the sweetest thing."

"Exactly. Guess who set 'em up?"

Mirio blinked. "No way."

"Yes way. I pitted Ochaco and Melissa Shield against each other to see which would emerge as the baddest bitch, and 24/7 access to Izuku's bedroom was the prize. Melissa got into a funk after that, but I helped her out."

"I can't believe it."

Himiko eyed Mirio's package. "I can't let another fine specimen go to waste, Mirio. Haul your butt to that party, and I'll give you more directions. I've already given Nejire hers."

Mirio swallowed. "What on earth is she going to do?"

"Don't ask her. I need this to be a surprise. It adds more oomph." Himiko turned and skipped away. "Better be there, or everyone's gonna know about your ill-fated trip to Shinjuku last month!"

"O-okay!"

*o*o*o*o*

"Who's ready for King's Cup?" Nejire cheered about twenty minutes into her rager of a party. She held up her drink in one hand, a pack of cards in the other as she hollered over the chattering crowd.

Nearly everyone cheered, and Himiko made her usual toothy smile. So far, so good: Nejire was the life of the party like usual, and so far, her inhibitions were peeling away like the layer of an onion. Mirio, meanwhile, was chatting it up with everyone around him, and he'd put away three beers already. Meanwhile, the crowd was made up of a fun mix of couples and singles. Denki and Mina were here (they practically majored in partying), Rikido Sato and Toru (they were so adorable), and somehow, Reiko had talked Fumikage into coming. Himiko saw lots of single-and-ready-to-hook-up friends here too, like Kirishima, Yuga Aoyama, Tsuyu (that was new), Sen Kaibara, and more.

"How do we play this? Ribbit," Tsuyu asked. "King's Cup?"

"Oh, it's hilarious," Nejire said with a wide smile. "I - oops!"

She dropped the cards, but Himiko knew it was on purpose. Like a good girl, Nejire bent right over, showing off that fine ass as she scooped up the cards. She even gave it a little wiggle as she went, and Himiko snorted when she saw Mirio watching with mingled confusion and horniness. He totally wasn't expecting that. But he _wanted _it.

It didn't hurt that Nejire was wearing criminally short jean shorts, either, and the lower third of her naked ass was visible from here. Not bad!

"Sorry about that," Nejire said with another giggle as she shuffled the cards. "All players, get in a circle. Come on!"

Ten people sat in that circle, and Himiko shoved Mirio right next to Nejire, so they'd get a little more intimacy around here. The public kind.

"Ah, I love a good game," Yuga said with a princely wink. _"Le joue commence."_

"You've never played a game like this, pretty boy," Toru teased him. "You better hang on for dear life! Ha ha!"

Yuga looked much more concerned.

"Okay, so these are the rules," Nejire said in a sing-song voice. "We take turns picking cards and do stuff based on what we draw. Most of it means drinking or doing crazy stuff. Not for the faint of heart!"

She clapped a suggestive hand on Mirio's shoulders and gave him fuck-me-hard eyes. "Now's your chance to back out, Mirio, in case you're chicken."

Mirio chuckled and puffed out his chest. "I'm the baseball team captain and I volunteer in a soup kitchen on the weekends. I fear no challenge."

"Oh, we'll see." Nejire playfully traced a finger along Mirio's jaw, then shuffled the cards one more time and confirmed that everyone had a hard drink in their hands.

Covertly, Nejire stole a glance at Himiko, who gave her a nod. It was on.

"Me first!" Toru, being her usual uninhibited self, swiped a card and showed the six of clubs. "Six is dicks! Got a cock, drink!"

Mirio burst out laughing. "Oh, that's hilarious!"

"Drink up, sissy," Himiko taunted him.

Like a good boy, Mirio drank his booze.

"Now me," Rikido said. He scored the ten of hearts.

Nejire clapped her hand together. "That's the categories card. Choose a category, and we all take turns naming something in that category. First person who fails to answer drinks."

Rikido cracked a wide grin. "Reasons to sleep with someone. One: nothing good on TV."

Half the room burst out laughing.

"What?" Rikido went red.

"You're so innocent, normally," Kirishima told him. "What the hell, man. And for my answer, spare condoms that are about to expire."

Mina raised her hand. "Breaking in a new mattress."

"Someone's about to go on a trip," Denki added.

Now it was Himiko's turn, and she leered at the entire crowd. "You amateurs. I've actually written down a complete list of answers to that question."

Rikido went pale. "How many reasons did you come up with?"

Himiko gave him a double peace sign. "Exactly 536."

"What the...!"

"Here's #144: revenge for stolen yogurt. As in, fucking your roommate's boyfriend if that bitch swipes your last yogurt."

Yuga Aoyama looked like he was caught robbing a bank. "I-I can't do this! _Quelle horreur!"_

Himiko slapped him on the back. "You could try #84 or #367 on my list. They're kinda tame."

"No... I must do this." Yuga clenched his fists and swallowed. "Because you're thrilled by the prospect of making a sex tape."

"Not bad, Yuga," Tsuyu said. "As for my answer: getting back at strict parents. Ribbit."

Himiko snorted. "I don't envy _your _home life."

Tsuyu stuck her tongue out, which was saying a lot.

Now it was Mirio's turn, and he went red as he glanced at Nejire seated to his left. "Um... well..."

Nejire beamed. "Come on, Mirio, you can do it. For me?" She licked her lips.

Himiko nodded with approval. The student was learning well.

"A reason... um..." Mirio wiped his brow. "To celebrate winning the college baseball championship."

Mina blew a raspberry. "You're always thinking with your bat, musclehead!"

Nejire wrapped her arms protectively around Mirio. "Hey, that's not true. We study together a lot, and he's brilliant."

"And that leads to...?" Mina asked suggestively.

Nejire smiled. "My reason to sleep with someone is to break up a study session."

Finally, it was Toru's turn. "To make up for being invisible!"

"Duh," Kirishima teased her.

Sato clapped his hands over his face. "This will never end. And Himiko is unstoppable with that list. I'll just concede this round and drink." And he did.

"Now me!" Kirishima dramatically took a card, then flexed his guns as he showed off the three of spades. "What's three?"

Nejire burst out laughing. "Sorry, Eijiro! Three is 'me.' You alone will drink."

"Lame!" Kirishima took his drink and passed things along to Mina.

"Woo hoo! Five! Bust a jive!" Mina got up and did a graceful dance move, then pointed at Denki. "Go!"

Everyone had to expand upon the dance routine as the game went, and Denki clumsily added to Mina's move and added a bit of the Robot. Himiko, meanwhile, did those two and added a fun twirl. Yoga Aoyama did a fine job adding his own bit, and then Tsuyu took her turn. And toppled right into Mirio in a drunken heap.

"I-I can't hold my liquor, guys," Tsuyu giggled, red in the face. "Sorry, Mirio! Ribbit, ribbit!"

"It's all right," Mirio said as he helped Tsuyu sit back up.

Himiko pointed. "She gotta drink, though! Whoever screws up dancing first drinks away!"

"I-I can do it," Tsuyu mumbled, and took her drink. Oh, that frog girl was so precious...

Denki took his turn and nailed the seven of diamonds, so everyone had to reach their hands to the heavens. The last to go was Mirio himself, and he laughed good-naturedly and took his drink.

Himiko took her turn next, and she resolved to speed things along. She covertly looked at her card (nine of hearts) and quickly slipped it back into the pile. "Queen! I ask a question, and that person asks someone else a question, and so on until someone takes too long to think of a question."

There was scattered applause.

Himiko jabbed a finger at Mirio. "Hey, baseball star! What kind of girls do you like?"

Everyone in the room went "ooooooh" as all eyes were diverted to the huge Mirio Togata.

"Oh! What a question," Mirio said with a nervous laugh, scratching his neck.

Nejire elbowed him. "Come on, big guy. Let's hear it. Please?" She batted her lashes.

Himiko leaned in closer to take all this in. They were so close...!

"I like girls who are really smart and funny, and those with a cool hobby, and girls who stand up for other people, and girls with a pretty laugh," Mirio summarized.

Himiko did some mental calculations. Ah-ha, that was a 78% match with Nejire! Close enough!

"That sounds like someone I know," Nejire cooed, running a hand down Mirio's beefy arm.

Mirio went red again. "D... do tell...! Ha ha!"

Himiko made a sour face. How long was this blond oaf going to drag things out? Didn't he even _want _to get laid?!

Mirio rubbed his hands together. "Based on what you said, Himiko, I can take a turn now. So let me ask _you_: what kind of boys do you like?"

Himiko grinned casually as everyone looked at her. "Hmmmm... I've mostly been into girls lately, but as for the boys... it's easy! I like boys who _know what they want and go get it_."

"Yeah! Go-getters are hot!" Mina cheered. "Find yourself a hero who can get things done, girls!"

Tsuyu, Reiko, and Toru voiced their agreement at once.

Mirio didn't seem to take the hint, though. Darn it. But she didn't want to tip her hand too hard, so she moved on to Toru for curiosity's sake. "When you want Rikido to finger you, do you have to grab his wrist and guide him to the target?"

"Yup! Every time!" Toru hooted. "Unless I'm in the mood to get poked in random places!"

The whole room burst out laughing.

On and on the game went, but Himiko was sure that Mirio was refusing to swing his bat, even though he was at home plate, so to speak. Well, shit. It was time for the coach to step in. Himiko waited until Mirio excused himself for the bathroom, then waited outside the door as the game raged on. Once Mirio came out, Himiko seized his wrist.

"What the..." Mirio said blankly.

Himiko dragged him to the designated make-out bedroom. "Come on, Mirio. We gotta talk."

Mirio's wrist slipped out, though, when he used that darned quirk of his. "Something's going on here," he said, narrowing his gorgeous blue eyes. "You've been hounding after me ever since you got here. And Nejire's being a little weird."

"Oh, get in here," Himiko said, stepping inside and motioning. Looking reluctant but curious, Mirio joined her and shut the door.

"Is something the matter?" Mirio asked. "You seem kinda upset. Can I help?"

Himiko patted Mirio's chest. "You've got a heart of gold. No wonder Nejire's into you."

Mirio went pink. "N-Nejire... hold on, what?"

"Don't give me that. She's been laying it on thick all evening."

"Sure, but she's always so friendly -"

"I know you checked out that ass."

Mirio went a shade redder. "She's... shapely."

"So why not hop on that train and get the pistons moving?"

"I don't know!" Mirio clapped his hands over his face. "Nejire's a really cool girl. But I'm occupied with getting into grad school next year, and with the baseball tournament, and my grandpa needs a lot of help when I've got free time..."

Himiko made a sympathetic noise. "You've got a lot on your plate. I get it. But it's time you had dessert first, sweet and savory."

Mirio lowered his hands with a tentatively excited look on his face. "I mean, I like the thought of going out with her... but gosh, it's so overwhelming. I don't know how to make a move! Maybe I should -"

"Hush." Himiko took a hold of her hulking friend and guided him to the bed. "What comes next is for your own good. Lie down."

"What the..." Mirio had about a hundred times Himiko's upper body strength, but he was a gentleman, and he let Himiko throw him right onto his back on the queen-sized bed.

Humming to herself, Himiko unzipped Mirio's jeans and slid them down a few inches, then started massaging his monster cock over the fabric of his boxers. She knew exactly how to wake that thing up with some proper kneading. "Oh, dear," Himiko teased him as she went. "All that flirting, and you didn't even get a boner? Either you're a huge chicken, or Nejire wasn't trying hard enough. And speaking of hard enough..."

Mirio glanced down at his 7.25" man-rod. "Himiko... what the hell?"

"Don't worry. I'm packing." Himiko grinned widely and threw off her top, revealing her lacy black bra. From her cleavage, she extracted a large condom, and she tore off the wrapper.

"You brought a...?"

"Hush, lover boy." Himiko pulled down Mirio's boxers just enough so his majestic boner (and balls) could pop out, and she fixed the condom right onto that meat.

"Himiko, I'm into Nejire!" Mirio yelped. He winced. "If I sleep with another girl, it's all over! Even if we've had a few drinks... I..."

Himiko put a shushing finger to Mirio's lips and climbed into position. "It ain't cheating, Mirio. I'm your love coach, and this is your warmup. If you can fuck me, you can fuck Nejire, too, and you'll know what to look forward to. She's a gorgeous girl with a great bod. You deserve her, and she deserves _you_."

Mirio finally relented. "My friends warned me that you're a psycho with a good heart. Is this what they meant?"

"They say a lot of things about me. Here goes."

Himiko's heart raced with excitement as she lifted her short skirt (no panties), grabbed hold of Mirio's throbbing man-rod, and eased it into her pussy.

"Oh, _shit_!" Himiko threw back her head and cried out in delight, clapping a hand over her mouth. She started rocking up and down on that magnificent meat, going faster and faster. Himiko felt herself bypassing the early, savory stages, leaping right into the good stuff. Mirio's dick felt incredible! There was no way she could pace herself at a buffet like this.

Mirio, meanwhile, seemed to be enjoying himself, too. He had a charming look of concentration on his face, and he reached up to hold Himiko's wide, curvy hips as Himiko kept rocking on him. Mirio started thrusting in earnest, his powerful muscles making this poor bed rock and creak like a shack in a storm.

"Mirio... aaaaahhh!" Himiko was in heaven, her mind flooded with ecstasy as she felt Mirio's boner poke even deeper into her, her every nerve on fire. She felt her skin becoming warm and slick with sweat, her breasts bouncing and jiggling in her bra, her toes curling with pleasure. She gasped for breath, and she felt herself starting to salivate with pleasure. Himiko didn't mind that she was actually drooling onto Mirio; in fact, that made it hotter, proving what a stud he was in the bedroom.

"Ah yeah... Mmmmmmmm..." Mirio was totally enjoying himself by now, his teeth bared as he gripped Himiko tighter, his dick managing to get even deeper into her. He was freakishly strong and well-muscled, but he had a tender touch, holding Himiko like she was a treasured flower. Heh heh... no flower was _this _dirty!

"Oh god... I'm gonna... M-Mirio...!" Himiko could hardly believe it. She was on the cusp of orgasm already? It had barely been two minutes! But this Greek god delivered pleasure by the truckload, and Himiko was helpless. She kept her hand clamped over her mouth as she reached orgasm, wailing with delight through her fingers. She trembled from head to toe as more waves of pleasure swept through her.

Mirio slowed down, and once Himiko was done, he eased his dick out of her and let it flop to the side. He helped Himiko lay down next to him, and he folded his hands behind his head in satisfaction.

"I... whew," Mirio said. "Himiko, that was..."

"Don't tell me... that was your... first?" Himiko panted. She was amazed she could get the words out at all.

"No, but..." Mirio wiped his brow. "Maybe... I'm ready for this after all. If I can survive _you_, I can survive anything. Right?" He beamed.

Himiko draped an arm across her forehead and said, "Big guy, it was me who survived _you_. Nejire is in for the time of her life. You gonna give it to her?"

"I can do it." Mirio sat up, giving a thumbs up to match his huge smile. "Himiko, I really like that girl, and I just want to make her happy. What was I so afraid of? I can do this."  
"Good... to hear." Himiko huffed. She motioned. "Give it 20 minutes until you try to nail her. Start with some solid foreplay and first base stuff, okay? I'll be outta here in a minute."

"Roger that!" Mirio discarded the condom, then fastened up his boxers and jeans and leaped off the bed. He went to the door and grabbed the handle. "Hey, Himiko."

"What?"

"Thanks. I owe you."

"You don't owe me a thing." Himiko surprised even herself as she said it. Mirio, meanwhile, headed out.

It took Himiko a few minutes to collect herself. She gathered her top and retreated to the closet, shutting the door and preparing to listen in. Sure enough, it barely took 20 minutes for two the door to bang wide open, and Himiko heard two familiar voices, giggling and saying dirty words to each other.

_Nejire, you bad bitch, _Himiko thought as she heard Nejire outline exactly what she was going to do to her hulking lover. Himiko pressed her ear close to the closet door and made a small grin as the two lovers got down to the good stuff. They were like wild animals.

Himiko let out a contented sigh, but it sounded a little bitter to her ears. Why? Was it because Nejire had a happy future with Mirio to look forward to, while Himiko was on a fuck-and-forget basis? But that was her thing! It was _hers_!... by herself.

On a whim, Himiko checked her phone, and a text from Ochaco had appeared. It read _What are you up to?_

Himiko almost snorted. Being a married girl made Ochaco such a mom, and Izuku wasn't far behind. Himiko texted back _Taking part in the fucktivities at Nejire's party. You WISH you were here! _She hit send.

Ochaco didn't text back. Himiko wasn't surprised.

It took her awhile to finally leave that closet and covertly exit the apartment.


	3. i'm missing out, aren't i?

**What Himiko Craves**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 3: I'm missing out, aren't I?**

Himiko was late to wake up, and she was surprised to see that Setsuna was already up. She groggily sat up, not bothering to cover her naked chest as she rubbed her eyes. "You're an early riser today, princess. Should I take that as an insult?"

Setsuna flinched. "Wh-what? Insult?"

Himiko patted Setsuna's head. "Oh, relax. I'm sayin', if I loved you a little harder last night, you'd be blacked out until noon. Maybe I'm off my game."

"Oh, please." Setsuna's usual cocky grin was back in place. "Not even Katsuki can give me the things _you _do with me. Anyone is a toy in your hands, aren't they?"

"You don't know the half of it." Himiko slid out of bed and stretched, then threw on a light pink robe. "Thanks for last night. It was getting a little lonely around here. I get more ideas than I know what to do with." She licked her lips and made a sly smile.

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "I'll die a happy woman if I never learn them all." She swung her legs over the bed's edge and got up, then scooped up her clothes: jean shorts, a skanky tube top, and her leather sandals, the ones with a little flower on the toes.

Himiko came up from behind and slipped her arms around the other girl's waist, then gently took two handfuls of those succulent breasts. "Where are you goin', lover girl? The sun's barely up."

"I-I'm already missing a class for this. My morning class," Setsuna yelped as Himiko expertly kneaded her breasts. "I can't miss too many lectures."  
"Oh, _boo_. You'll learn more from me, my little lizard."

"You said you wouldn't call me that," Setsuna said with a pout. "And I really need to get dressed."

"I like you better like this." Himiko now ran her hands down Setsuna's waist, and along her wide, curvy hips. She gave Setsuna's rump a little smack on the way down.

"Eeeek!" Setsuna yelped.

"That's right. You need your breakfast. How does pie sound?" Himiko breathed into Setsuna's ear.

To her disappointment, Setsuna broke away from her and started getting dressed for real this time. "I have to go," Setsuna said vaguely. "It was a fun night, Himiko, but I have things to catch up on."

She slipped on those lacy pink panties of hers, and tried in vain to find her bra. She rounded on Himiko.

"They call me the bra-stealer for a reason," Himiko told her. "I'm up to thirty-six."

Setsuna rolled her eyes again and got dressed in the clothes she had left. Ah, those nipples poked through the tube top's black fabric nicely. "You'll have to have breakfast without me. I gotta go."

She hurried to the front door, got her sandals on, swiped her little purse from a hook on the wall, and went right out the door. Himiko had her arms folded across her robed chest, tapping a foot. Sheesh, Setsuna's appetite was normally so robust, right on par with Melissa Shield's. But Setsuna couldn't hold still for one darned moment, could she? And she was so ungrateful this morning! Sheesh, and all this was _right after _Himiko helped her regain her confidence with Katsuki. Setsuna was more nuts than Himiko was. Probably.

Whatever.

Now the place was quiet again. Himiko needed to fix that...

*o*o*o*o*

"Whew." Himiko was not expecting such a warm morning, but that's what she got when she stepped off the bus and into the downtown region. She was blowing off her econ 404 class for this, so no harm done. Except she had to shade her eyes from the sun, and suddenly, a cold drink sounded like a terrific idea. Hmmmm...

First order of business: find familiar faces to harass. Himiko hummed to herself as she prowled the busy downtown, and she spotted a few of her classmates from her econ class right at the street corner. Ah, so they were blowing off class too! Himiko had a few ideas on what to do with them, some of them free, some of them costing a few things _besides _money. Himiko felt like these girls had a bit too much dignity. Time to show them -

"... okay, I admit it. We're lost."

Himiko's ears perked up at the familiar voice. Could it be...?

"This place is bigger than I thought," a second familiar voice added with a nervous giggle. "Are you you read that map right? Maybe it's upside down, Deku."

"I'm telling you, I'll never make that mistake again, Ochaco," the first voice said. "I'm pretty sure Lady Suki's diner is... uh-oh. Code H! Red alert!"

Himiko grinned widely. So, the Midoriyas finally figured out a decent alert system for danger? When she was this bored, Himiko really _was _the danger. The succubus. The shark. The queen hornet -

"Hey there, Himiko. You look nice today," Ochaco said brightly, waving as she and Izuku caught up to her. "Are those new sandals? They're adorable."

"Um... yeah," Himiko said, blushing and glancing away. Shit, so much for the queen bee thing! Ever since she got hitched to that stud Izuku, Ochaco became such a confident and know-it-all kind of girl, the one who turned bad girls into little schoolgirls and taught them a thing or two -

_No! _Himiko slapped her hands on both cheeks. How could she lose her cool like this? What was happening? Ochaco was just a dumb married broad! Himiko was the _shark _-

"You okay?" Izuku asked. "Did something happen?"

"Dunno. Does hitting the big thirty-six on my collection count?" Himiko asked, putting on a toothy smile.

Izuku sighed. "Who was the latest victim?"

"Ask Katsuki."

Ochaco made a face. "I could have sworn he and Setsuna were getting more serious. How could you -"

Himiko stuck her tongue out. "Gettin' hitched doesn't make you an expert, missy. Setsuna is stashing her goods all over campus. And I've always been a pro treasure hunter, like the girl Indiana Jones."

"Well, _that's _a fresh analogy," Izuku commented. "Fine, so Kacchan's relationship is still an open one. You win. We'll be on our way, okay?"

"It sounded like you were lost," Himiko said as she joined the Midoriyas. "I know may around here. C'mon, let me help."

"I think we'll be fine," Ochaco told her, holding Izuku's hand with both of her own. "Thanks anyway."

"I've been to all the diners and cafes around here. They're good seduction spots for horny singles," Himiko told them. She took Ochaco's other hand and led them across the sidewalk just as the light changed to "walk." She didn't dare take Izuku's hand, though, for fear of Ochaco's wrath. She knew what committed girls were capable of. Accidentally trying to seduce Katsuki's dad for some DILF action last month had resulted in a three-hour chase across town. What a night to remember.

"We're running late," Izuku told Himiko. "You can just point us in the right direction and we'll take it from there."

Himiko made a sad face. "You don't want to have lunch with your best friend?"

"That's putting it generously," Ochaco commented. "Look, Himiko, we -"

"Here it is." Himiko grinned and pointed at the unmistakable awning of Lady Suki's Diner. "You guys owe me."

"You don't mean money, do you?" Ochaco asked warily.

"Sweetheart, I _never _mean money."

"Oh! Is this a friend of yours, Izuku darling?" a new voice asked. "Well, let's include her, too! Come right here, honey."

Himiko blinked. "Wait... who said that?"

Izuku waved to one of the patrons seated at the diner's outdoor tables under the awning. "Himiko, meet my mom."

"Uh..." Himiko let go of Ochaco's hand and spotted a woman with dark green hair waving to Izuku's party. She even looked like a mom, with her housewife hairdo and her parted pink cardigan and a button-up shirt. She had a large purse seated by her, too, a kinda expensive-looking one.

Ochaco beamed. "You'll be on your best behavior, won't you, Himiko? Let's have a seat."

"Uh..." Himiko lagged behind Izuku and Ochaco, her mind trying to process all this. First Setsuna ditches her early, then the Midoriyas get all tough and sassy with her, and now Mother Midoriya herself? Maybe she should have gone to Econ 403 after all!

Himiko timidly took a seat at the round table. Now what? This morning was getting out of control so fast! The hunter was now the hunted!

"It's so nice to see you and Ochaco again, Izuku," Mrs. Midoriya said fondly. "How have you been? And might I be introduced to your friend here?" She flashed Himiko a quick smile. Ugh, moms.

Izuku cleared his throat. "This is one of our classmates, Himiko Toga. She's... well, the life of the party. Everyone knows her."

Himiko made a cocky face. "Deku's puttin' it lightly, madam. I'm the campus queen, and half my classmates come to me for help... and the other half check for me over their shoulder. They know to not mess with me."

Mrs. Midoriya hid her polite laughter behind her hand. "Oh, dear me! I was a bit of a wild one during my college days, too, Himiko. I went to a community college for a time, and I really let loose."

Izuku groaned. "Mom, I don't need another rehash of the fish tank story."

Ochaco perked up, her brown eyes sparkling. "The what now?"

"I'll tell you about it later, Ochaco dear," Mrs. Midoriya said lightly. Then she winced. "I'm so sorry, Himiko, darling! I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Inko Midoriya, and I was a _very _proud mother of the groom last year." She gave both Izuku and Ochaco a fond smile. Ugh... _moms!_

"I never thought I'd meet Deku's mom in person," Himiko teased, "unless she was dragging him back home to shield him from bad influences. Like _me_." She made a wicked giggle, her teeth bared in a smile.

Inko chuckled again. "It's true, I was a bit apprehensive about Izuku living on his own, learning to be a grown-up... but I couldn't be more proud, as I was saying earlier. I've got such a wonderful family!" She spread her arms wide to encompass both Izuku and Ochaco.

Himiko sighed. _Moms!_

Everyone placed their orders, and at some point in the conversation, Inko turned to Himiko. "Himiko, honey, you've hardly said a word. I'd love to know what sort of life you lead here on campus, and where you might go from here."

Himiko shifted in her seat and tried to avoid Izuku's and Ochaco's eyes. It seemed Izuku hadn't told his mom about the campus succubus queen and her reign of horny terror, so this was her chance to... um... wait, what should she say? Himiko felt herself starting to sweat, and not from the unusually warm weather.

"She gets straight A's in biology and zoology classes," Ochaco piped up. "She even helped me study once."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Inko said, clapping her hands together. "So you're a science girl, Himiko? Good for you! Are you going to be a zookeeper, or trek through the jungle and discover new bugs and fish? Or am I getting that wrong?"

"Hmmmmmm... it's more like, I have a passion for anatomy," Himiko said evasively. Poor Mr. Kan was buried under boner and orgasm papers!

"Ah. So, a doctor, or a physician?" Inko pressed her.

"... maybe. I dunno. Haven't given it much thought," Himiko mumbled. This was getting lame, fast. Ugh, even her lonely apartment seemed like heaven by now.

"I'm sure you'll find out exactly what you want to do, sooner or later," Inko said warmly. "Everyone has their place, Himiko dear, and I'm rooting for you. Any friends of Izuku and Ochaco are like family to me."

Himiko blinked a few times. "Uh... sure." It took all her willpower to not slam her forehead on this stupid cafe table.

Ochaco cleared her throat, a devilish smirk on her face. "Hey, Himiko, I meant to ask... are you seeing anyone? It's been a while since your last date."

Himiko flinched. "What makes you ask?"

"Well..." Ochaco and Izuku shared fond smiles as they held each other's hands. "Being with Izuku... it's changed me a bit, Himiko. I'm grateful every day for what I have, and I just want what's best for my friends." She giggled. "Sorry if that sounded a bit uppity. But I care about you."

Himiko didn't miss Ochaco's sidelong glance that clearly said _Take that, bitch!_

So...

"I'm not seeing anyone right now," Himiko said frankly. "I don't see myself getting involved with anyone right now."

"As in, you can't, or you're not looking for someone?" Izuku asked.

"Izuku!" Inko cried. "That was a bit harsh."

Izuku winced. "Sorry."

Himiko hung her head and motioned with her hand. "No offense taken. And honestly, I'm not sure which."

Inko made a sympathetic noise. "I'm sorry to hear that, Himiko, darling. I like to believe that there's someone out there for everyone. You seem like such a sweet girl. Sooner or later, someone will love you for who you are."

Himiko felt her gut squirm and she realized she was clenching her fists in her lap. "Y-yeah," she choked out. "You're probably right."

What the fuck! Izuku and Ochaco were totally getting revenge today, weren't they, siccing Izuku's nosy mom on her? Revenge for the hassle of that Melissa-Izuku-Ochaco love triangle from way back when? Himiko had no defense against it! Argh!

Seeming satisfied with that, Inko turned to other topics. "Now, Ochaco honey, I heard that your grandfather bought an old inn in the Tohoku region and is renovating it? That must be fascinating!"

"Well... he's a pretty distant relative," Ochaco admitted. "But yeah, he's looking to fix up an old Edo era place and..."

On and on it went, and not even getting her lunch and something cold to drink could shake off Himiko's feeling of dread. _No way. How did this happen? _Himiko looked back and forth between her friends and Inko. _I was totally defeated! I never felt more helpless... they must think I'm a joke! And what if... what if..._

Himiko made an excuse to leave the minute she finished her lunch (she gave them cash for her share of the bill) and retreated for the nearest bus stop. She climbed aboard the minute that stupid bus got its butt to the stop, and once she arrived at a certain affluent area, she dashed down a serene neighborhood and took a right, then a left. It was right around here...

Skidding to a halt, Himiko approached the intercom at a certain house's front gate and pressed its button. A few seconds later, a familiar voice responded. "Yes? Who is it?"

Himiko steeled herself for what was to come. "H-hey there, Momo. It's me. Your old friend Himiko."

"Oh. Good afternoon," Momo said warily. "What brings you here, may I ask?"

Himiko couldn't contain herself any longer. She _had _to say it, or explode.

"Help me!"


	4. get your hands on me

**What Himiko Craves**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 4: get your hands on me**

"Help me!"

There, she said it. Never in a zillion years did Himiko think she'd need someone else's help, but who better to ask than Momo Yaoyorozu, who had brains _and _boobs?

Momo's voice paused for a second. "Himiko, is someone stalking you, or trying to hurt you? Have you called the police?"

"No, stupid! I mean, you gotta help me figure something out," Himiko told her, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. If I'm so stupid, maybe I can't do you any good. Goodbye."

"N-no! Wait!"

Momo sighed through the speaker. "Yes, Himiko?"

Himiko sighed, too. Ugh, rich people... "I'm sorry I was rude, okay? I'm just... in a weird place right now, and I don't know who else to talk to. Can't I come in for a bit?"

"Well..." Momo hesitated again. "I have company over."

"What kinda company?"

"Tenya is here, so -"

"So the more the merrier," Himiko said with a wide smile. "Come on, just for a little bit? Do it for me."

"All right. But keep your hands where I can see them." Momo's voice clicked off, and then the gate slid inwards. Victory!

Himiko skipped her way up the front lawn, humming a happy song to herself the whole time. All her problems would just melt away now!

Holy shit, Momo even had butlers! Some older guy greeted her at the door and gestured inwards. "Make yourself at home," he said.

Himiko gave him a peace sign and kept going until she met Momo and Iida in some big fancy room with couches and paintings and a piano and stuff. What was this, a sitting room, or drawing room, or what? For regular people, a room was a _room_, okay? "I'm here," Himiko announced, spreading her arms wide. "You've got a hell of a love nest, Momo."

Tenya Iida made a weak smile. "Good day to you too, Himiko Toga. I see you're well."

"Not as well as _this_." Himiko leaped at him and pinched his arm. "Have you been working out? I bet you could bench-press your girlfriend _and _me at the same time!"

Iida went pink. "I do not lift people as weights! They're... difficult to balance!"

"Meaning you tried it before?"

"Let us say that Eijiro Kirishima once lost a bet with Katsuki Bakugo."

Momo got fussy as she brushed Himiko's hand off her boyfriend. "That's quite enough, Himiko. You said that you wanted help? Let's have some tea and talk it over. Join us."

She sat on the couch like a princess, and right on cue (somehow), another butler came in with tea trolley. Himiko pouted.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Momo. Iida is in the way."

Iida stiffened. "I assure you I can be of help, Himiko. I do love to help people."

Himiko scoffed. "Are you sure? I'm having a problem with..." She whispered choice words into Iida's ear, and the big guy went totally red and scampered off.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize that such girl talk was in order!" he cried during his retreat. He retired to an upstairs room and closed the door, probably trying not to picture what Himiko just described.

Momo raised her eyebrows, her hands folded neatly in her lap. "What exactly is the problem? What did you tell him?"

Himiko whispered choice words into Momo's ear, and the busty girl went totally red and scooted away from Himiko on the couch.

"I-I think you need a medical professional for that!" Momo cried. She hid her face behind her hands.

Himiko snorted as the butler looked at her with incredulity. Poor guy. "Oh, please. That's only what I _told _him, if you get my meaning."

Momo lowered her hands and accepted a teacup from her butler. "I should have known you'd chase off my boyfriend like that. Well, what's the real problem, then?"

Himiko took a teacup from the butler but didn't drink from it. Instead, she felt her face fall as she stared down into her lap (and the butler finally left). "Well, um..."

Momo waited patiently as she sipped her tea.

"I don't know where I go from here," Himiko finally admitted. Her gut squirmed as she opened up to her friend, and what a weird feeling it was. But she didn't dare stop now. "I mean, I'm a fourth-year student, and I'm still at square one, Momo. What do I even want with myself? I thought I knew, but I... I guess not. I feel so empty, and lost. It's horrible."

Himiko felt her heart race, and not for the usual reasons when she was alone with a gorgeous girl. Damn, she really was in a bad place, huh? What's up with that?

"Is there something in particular that made you realize this?" Momo asked cautiously. "Did someone say something?"

"Oh, I dunno. It's kinda been on my mind lately." Himiko absently scuffed her feet on the lovely thick carpet, flexing her toes. "Sleeping around doesn't have the same thrill it used to -"

"No? That's new," Momo commented.

Himiko shot her a dirty look.

Momo looked mortified. "I-I'm sorry!" she yelped. "I didn't mean..."

"Oh, whatever. I had it coming," Himiko said casually, waving a hand. "I'm Slut Supreme. I wore that title with pride. But now I'm looking for the next big thing, and I want your help with it. Are you ready?"

Momo braced herself. "What is it?"

Himiko set down her teacup, leaned over, and took hold of both of Momo's face in her hands. She smiled. "Help me fall in love!"

Momo's sparkly gray eyes widened. "Himiko, I... I don't know what to say!"

"You don't have to say anything," Himiko whispered seductively in the other girl's ear. "Just make me feel alive."

Momo gently shoved Himiko away. "Old habits die hard, I suppose. I'm sorry, but I'm spoken for."

Himiko snorted with laughter. "I don't need a speech, Momo. Look, I want to hook up with someone for real this time. Date around. Spend a quality evening with a great person and have a real connection. Y'know, the kind of thing you and Iida have. Or Denki and Mina. And most of all, what Izuku and Ochaco have."

Momo looked quite impressed. "You're really looking for commitment this time. Well, Himiko, that's a wonderful thing. You're ready to let someone else into your life, and let me tell you, a relationship is bigger than yourself. It enriches you, and it completes you." She put a hand over her heart, and her lower lip trembled with emotion. "You may be a wild one, but you are my friend, and I want you to be happy, Himiko! Of course I will help you find love! You can count on me!"

"Hooray! We're best friends!" Himiko tackle-hugged the other girl flat on her back, and held down Momo's shoulders while leaning close to her face. "I want to be like you, Momo, and have what you have." Her heart was racing again, and this time, for all the right rights. Very familiar reasons. "I want to _be _you, Momo. Make me like you. I _need _it." She started panting for breath, her whole body warm with a lust she couldn't describe.

Momo squirmed. "Himiko, do you mind?"

"This is so exciting," Himiko panted, and she undid the top button of Momo's blouse with trembling fingers. "I need you, Momo. I want it all!"

"H-Himiko... ooooooh..." Momo went lax and let Himiko keep going, her face going pink as Himiko proceeded the next button, and then the next.

"Can I see you?" Himiko moaned as she undid the third button. How could mere fabric contain such a goddess? "I need to _become _you, Momo, and be happy. Please?"

"Oooohhh..." Momo lolled her head, and she started drooling as Himiko parted her blouse and checked out the goods underneath. Momo wore a lacy black bra today, an expensive-looking piece that could barely contain the majesty of those placed her finger at the hollow of Momo's neck and traced it down to Momo's cleavage, and she poked her finger in between the other girl's breasts. Like a tit job, but with a finger!

"Does Iida do it like this?" Himiko breathed as she poked deeper into Momo's cleavage. "Or some of this? Tell me how to love like you do."

"A-aaaaaah!" Momo cried as Himiko gently wrapped her fingers around her right breast and squeezed ever so delicately. Then she got her hands on Momo's right bra cup and skid it down to reveal the perky pink nipple underneath, which popped right into open daylight. Himiko leaned down and wiggled her tongue tip on it, savoring the familiar feel of another girl's nipple. Himiko adjusted herself and now straddled Momo over the crotch, and she couldn't help it; she started grinding rhythmically against the other girl, and she yelped in sudden delight as she felt it stimulate her own flesh. Aahhhh... just right!

"H-Himiko... how does this... help you?" Momo moaned as Himiko kept grinding and licking that exposed nipple.

"I... I gotta taste everyone who's in love right now," Himiko panted. She started grinding a little faster. "You, Iida, Denki, Mina, even Rikido and Toru... I wanna _be _you, and have what you have. Give it to me..."

"Oh my gooddddd..." Momo panted for breath as Himiko kept it up, grinding even faster -

"HEY!"

"Oopsies!" Himiko sat upright as Tenya Iida came marching right over, his glasses panes flashing in anger. Iida took hold of Himiko and pried her off of his girlfriend, sitting up upright on the couch.

"That's quite enough!" Iida barked. "Luring me away under false pretenses, and fondling my girlfriend? Shame on you!"

"T-Tenya..." Momo breathed. "She wants to love someone like we love each other. She has to become like us. Let her into our lives."

Iida's face twisted in shock as Himiko cackled like a maniac. "Momo, what on earth..."

Himiko took hold of Iida's head in her hand and mashed her lips on his, savoring the sweet musk of manliness. Mmmmmmmm, Momo was a sweet little cupcake... but a steak like Iida would fll her right up. Now she needed that _meat_!

"Whoa!" Iida yelped as Himiko threw him onto the carpet, and Himiko took hold of him and rolled them both over. Now Himiko was flat on her back, with Iida right over her like he was doing a push-up. His face was tantalizingly close to hers.

Himiko lolled her head like Momo had done, her tongue hanging out like a dog's. "Admit it, you're curious, Tenya. See what I'm made of."

"But... Momo..."

"Do it, Tenya," Momo told him hazily. She was totally under Himiko's spell by now. "She needs our help to fall in love and be happy forever. Give her what she needs."

Iida paused. "You really want this, Himiko Toga?"

"I'm curious about you, too," Himiko panted. "Now give it to me!"

Clearly confused, but no doubt enticed by Himiko's well-practiced seduction, Iida obeyed. He helped Himiko take her top off, and Himiko groaned with delight as Iida nuzzled his face in her cleavage.

"There. Don't I smell sweet?" Himiko asked, patting Iida's head. "Aren't I delicious?"

"Mmmmf... mmmm!"

Himiko sat up just enough so Iida could sit up and unhook Himiko's bra, then toss it aside. and Himiko's huge breasts came free at last to breathe. "You want some, don't you?" Himiko asked, grabbing two handfuls of her breasts and caressing them. "Gimme something first. Here..."

She lay back down and spread her legs, her short skirt revealing the smooth, soft skin of her legs. Damn straight... no guy _or _girl could resist these legs for long. Sure enough, Iida panted with curious lust as he ran his hands along Himiko's legs and up to her crotch, where he happened upon Himiko's lacy pink panties.

"Get in there," Himiko groaned.

"I shall!" Iida folded back Himiko's short skirt to reveal her crotch, then scrunched aside Himiko's panties and exposed the pink, wet flesh waiting underneath. Himiko trembled with anticipation. And sure enough -

Himiko threw back her head and squealed with joy as Iida put two of his fingers together and slipped them right into her pussy, nice and deep. Damn, this stud had some serious finger game! Too bad he only had ten of them.

"Is this... is this working for you? Momo always said she liked it," Iida said with uncertainty as he kept fingering Himiko, his knuckles getting nice and slick.

Waves of pleasure coursed through Himiko and she let out another squeal. She loved getting fingered, but a guy's fingers were a little thicker and tougher than a girl's, making for a better experience overall. Holy _shit_, Iida was a fingering master as he kept it up, and he even held Himiko down with his free hand (on her belly) to keep her steady as he went. Himiko's legs trembled and she felt herself breaking into a warm sweat, her breath coming in moist puffs. Oh, baby, just like that -!

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Incredible! Himiko had _never _orgasmed this fast from a good fingering, but Iida delivered, and Himiko squirmed with pleasure on the plush carpet as she hit the climax. No... way...!

Iida slowed down and gently slid his fingers back out. He wiped his brow with his free hand. "I take it I've satisfied your curiosity, Himiko Toga?  
Himiko tried to answer him, but she could only make incoherent little sounds as she lay with her head lolled to the side, her eyes rolled up in their sockets. How was earthly pleasure like that even possible? How?

It took Himiko a moment to compose herself, and she closed her legs and sat up. "If you break up with Momo," she panted, "come find me."

"I... don't know what to say to that. I'm sorry."

"Then promise me this." Himiko leaned closer and delicately took Iida's head in her hands, leaning in closer like a lover. "Promise me that you and Momo will help me find what I really crave. I want love, Iida. I want _everything_. Make me like you, and I'll die happy."

Iida swallowed. "If... if that's what you want, Himiko Toga."

"It's all I ever wanted." Himiko scooped up her top and slipped it back on. She made another peace sign. "That's enough for today, guys. Let's hang out tomorrow and start looking around for some potential lovers. Double dates, singles bars, cooking classes with hot guys, or anywhere I can find some girls... let's do it all."

Momo had finally sat up by now, back in her delicate posture (and her blouse buttoned back up). "All right. We can make time tomorrow. And, um... you forgot your bra." She pointed at it.

Himiko picked up her bra from the floor and tossed it. It landed right on Iida's head. "That's an up-front payment for your services. See you tomorrow!" She blew each of them a kiss and skipped off to the front door to get her sandals on and go home. Ah, the April sun felt nice and warm as Himiko went on her way, and it was like the whole world was wide open for her. She wasn't alone... she had infinite possibilities! A bottomless buffet! It just took Momo and Iida to realize that.

She got to sleep nice and easy that night.


	5. slip into something more comfortable

**What Himiko Craves**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 5: slip into something more comfortable**

Momo Yaoyorozu was the brainy, busty, popular queen on campus, and she was just full of fun surprises. Not only did she like things dirty in the bedroom (you'd never guess from her posh exterior), but she didn't like to abuse her quirk, either.

_What do you mean, we have actually go shopping? _Himiko texted as she lay on her belly, stretched out nude on her bed one evening. _Aren't you stupidly rich? I've seen the kind of handbags you tote around, Momo!_

Momo took a moment to respond. _It disrupts the local economy. Himiko, it's unfair to shopowners if I just visit their store for reference, then replicate their clothes with my quirk._

Himiko snorted. What a goody two-shoes. Expensive shoes, that is. _Oh please. Don't tell me you're not at least tempted?_

Momo hesitated again. _Well... I make replica clothes for Tenya to rip off my body in the bedroom. But that's different!_

Himiko clapped a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter, even though no one else was around in the quiet apartment. Oh, this was too good. _You like getting violated, don't you, filthy freak Momo?_

_ I do it as compensation for the power of having wealth and intelligence! _Momo responded. She even added an emoticon. _It... look, it's exciting to see things from a different perspective, if I do it safely. It's like a release._

_ Oh, the poor rich girl is so booooooored with her money and big boobs!_

_ I don't need pity!_

_ You need to get tied up and take a cock. I get it._

_ Are we really going to talk about this?_

Himiko smiled widely as she rolled onto her back and held up her phone to type in a response. _I'm a bit thin on cash. Just help me out tomorrow at the Star Line Mall, why don't you? I'm counting on you!_

_ We'll see. But I'm sure we can find you something that won't break the bank. _Now Momo sent a happy emoticon. So innocent.

Himiko inverted her phone's camera and took a topless picture of herself smiling wide, and sent it. _Well, hurry up! I don't have a gosh darn thing to wear!_

It took Momo two minutes to respond. Himiko was sure that Momo dropped her phone in shock and nearly lost it. _Don't sext me! What if someone saw it?_

_ I bet someone did._

_ Only the weird guy on the train next to me!_

_ Oopsies._

_ Just keep a lid on it until tomorrow, Himiko._

_ Fiiiiiiinne..._

Himiko sat up and stretched. Oh, this was gonna be good.

*o*o*o*o*

The next afternoon, Momo didn't have any classes, and Himiko simply blew off hers, so both girls met up at the Star Line Mall, and Himiko let out a whistle. "Damn, you could score all kinds of action looking like _that_."

Momo blushed and hunched up protectively. "I have a boyfriend, you know."

"You sure don't dress that way."

"Excuse me?"  
Himiko grinned and pointed at Momo's flirty outfit. "You're practically screaming 'someone bone me already! I'm lonely!' I love it."

Momo scowled. "Isn't that the position _you're _in?"

Himiko blinked. "Huh?"

Now Momo looked confident and powerful as she adjusted her stance and pointed right back at Himiko in the mall's crowded hallway. "We are here, Himiko, because there is a hole in your heart and you came crawling to me to fix it. Your _soul _needs to get laid, rather than the flesh."

Ouch. That was sharper than Himiko expected. She put her hands on her hips and tried to look tough. "Fine, you got me, princess. You know, I even bothered to put on underwear today. This better be good."

Momo sighed. "Such standards you set for yourself. Let's get started. Follow me."

Indeed, Himiko kept things plain with a knee-length skirt, leather sandals, and a babydoll t-shirt, while Momo had a fancy ruffled blouse, bangles, white skinny jeans that went halfway down her calves, and much fancier sandals. Plus nice earrings and a super-expensive handbag. She was probably responsible for half of Michael Kors' annual revenue.

Momo started humming to herself, and she got a spring in her step. Himiko narrowed her cat-like eyes. "What's _your _deal?" Himiko demanded.

Momo beamed. "I haven't had a girly day out in awhile. You're a proud psychopath, Himiko, but you're also a friend."

Himiko cuffed Momo's shoulder. "You don't have to force yourself to enjoy this for my sake. I'm fine."

"Oh, but I'm not. I'm enjoying being the sole lifeline for the once-mighty Himiko Toga."

Himiko bristled. "_What_?"

"The tigress is now a housecat with a cute little collar and a dish of milk. Oh, and here I thought I was in for another routine spring semester!" Momo chuckled lightly.

"Take that back, bitch!"

Momo beamed wider. "Never."

Himiko grumbled but knew that she had no way out of this. _Curse you, needy heart of mine!_

But then again...

"Holy shit. I had no idea this place was here," Himiko said in awe when Momo brought her to a high-end clothes outlet called Mira-Chan's Urban Boutique.

Momo patted a hand on Himiko's shoulder. "Mind your manners, Himiko. Now, let's step inside. I know the owner quite well."

The place was packed with other rich girls, and hey, Himiko recognized a girl near the back from her Japanese history class! She was such a stuck-up bitch, too. Figures she bought all her fancy crap at a place like this.

"Oh, hello again, Momo!" a young woman's voice trilled, and a girl a couple of years Himiko's senior came twirling over, surrounded by pink sparkles (was Himiko imagining those?). "You're early! What a lovely surprise."

"Mira!" Momo squealed with delight and actually hugged the shop owner. "I brought a friend today. She wants a makeover to feel more confident."

"Does she? How wonderful!" Mira turned to Himiko and bowed. "I'm Mira, and I run this boutique. Momo is a regular, and a friend of hers is a friend of mine."

"Uh... sure." Himiko decided that this air-headed dope was like the living embodiment of this place, right down to her own high-end duds and goofy face. She had silvery hair and rich blue eyes, and she wore a long red gown with pink lace and a big pink bow on the collar. Ugh, so gaudy. Where does Momo find these people?

"And what's your name?"

Himiko rolled her eyes. "Himiko Toga. Can we just get -"

"Himiko? That's such a cute name!" Mira took Himiko's hand with both of hers and beamed. "How do you write it?"

"With the kanji for 'wearing something', 'somebody', and 'child'."

"Oh! I oughta write that down." Mira got out a pad of post-it notes and scribbled that down. She smiled again, and more sparkles surrounded her. "You're so pretty, Himiko. I'm honored to help you. Now, let's start with measurements. Join me in the back room."

Himiko glared at Momo as if to say _how dare you sic this thing on me!_, then grinned. "You want measurements? I bet you did that to Momo, too."

"I sure did! I have them on file."

"Then let's make this easy for you." A gray ooze coated Himiko's body, and she emerged with Momo's likeness. Ah, this shirt felt so tight with these huge breasts. Momo was loaded!

Mira gasped and stumbled back. "M-miss Toga? What on earth...?"

Himiko leaped forward and hugged Mira tight, nuzzling the older girl's cheek. "Here, check if I've grown a bit. I think I'm a G-cup now!"

The real Momo sighed and stepped forward. "Excuse me."

She dragged Himiko to a corner in the store and shoved her face into, well, her own face. "Look, I know we have our differences, but don't take it out on Mira!"

Himiko made an innocent smile. "Who, me? I'd never!"

"Don't play dumb! I won't have you making this difficult! I'm doing you a favor, Himiko. Don't make me regret it."

"Shoulda known that when you signed up to help _me_." Himiko made her usual leering smile, and she bet that it looked totally weird on Momo's face. Judging by the real Momo's reaction, it totally was!

Looking really creeped out, Momo backed away and motioned. "Just change back and let Mira do her work. I promise she's really good."

Himiko obeyed, and sure enough, Mira measured her up in the back room.

"Oh, you have such a lovely figure," Mira crooned as she kept measuring. "It'll be a cinch to find the right outfits for you."

"You'll try, all right..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing..."

So it was off to the races. Mira chose some super-fancy outfits for Himiko to try, but darn it, nothing was really clicking. "I say we should start from the bottom," Himiko told Mira. "I think I need a new bra, and maybe some nicer panties, too. My underwear collection is pretty budget-y right now."

Mira clapped her hands together and made more of those stupid sparkles. "Of course! I should have thought of that, too. Well, you're in luck, Himiko, because I have a wonderful selection for you to try."

So she found some great bras, each of which probably cost more than all of Himiko's put together. Ugh, rich people. A girl doesn't need a 10,000 yen bra to get some action! She just needs a great pair of tits and the right know-how in the bedroom. But Momo _was _taking the time to do her a favor... hmmmmm...

"How are they?" Mira asked from the other side of the changing room door. "Everything all right? Any questions?"

Himiko grinned. "I think so. But I need a second opinion..." She checked herself out in the mirror, making a typical sexy-girl pose as she went.

"If you don't mind, Himiko, I can come in there and look it over," Mira said. "I promise I'll be respectful."

Himiko threw open the door and strutted right out in the expensive underwear set, hand held behind her head. "Ain't no one who can disrespect _this_, honey."

She was in Momo's form again.

"HIMIKO!" Momo nearly hit the roof, and Himiko thought she saw flames surrounding her.

Momo blew her a kiss. "If _you _ever need to buy new underwear, bring me along and you'll get it done in half the time."

"I... I..." Mira looked back and forth between both Momos, going pink in the face. "Is this... is that your quirk, Himiko? An illusion, or...?"

Momo winked at her. "Not an illusion. This is _physical_." She made a kissy face as she cupped both breasts and gently squeezed them. All the other store patrons could see the action, too. Nice!

Himiko had no idea where Momo got that giant wooden mallet from, but she raised it high above her head and brought it down -

[UTTER DARKNESS FOR A FEW MINUTES]

Himiko groggily woke up, and she sat up on a bench halfway across the mall. "Ugh... what happened?"

Momo, who stood right over her, dusted her hands. "I took matters into my own hands," she said loftily. "I think Mira's store can wait another day."

Himiko snorted. "Did you actually make a fake wooden mallet with your quirk to knock me out?"

"Perhaps I did."

"That's taking hammerspace to a whole new level, Momo." Himiko sat up and grinned, scuffing her feet on the floor. "So what next?"

"Nothing. I'm done with you."

Himiko's face fell. "Huh?"

"If you want help, then help yourself, Himiko!" Momo snapped at her. "I could've spent this time with Tenya, you know, and there was a flower-viewing at the park that we could have gone to... oh no..."

She stopped as hot tears welled up in Himiko's eyes. Himiko rubbed her eyes and sobbed. "M-Momo, you don't have to get angry with me! I was just..." She hiccuped. "J-just having some fun! I need you! Don't leave me!"

A few passing mall patrons stared in wonder before quickly looking away, and Momo was starting to panic. "Momo, please, I didn't mean... um..." She reached out halfway to take hold of Himiko's shoulders, unsure whether to touch the crying girl.

"I'm so lonely... I thought you were on my side!" Himiko bawled. "I'll be a good girl. Just don't abandon me!"

"It's all right. Hush, now." This time, Momo sat on the bench next to Himiko and held her tight, putting her chin on Himiko's shoulder. "That was wrong of me. I'm right here. It's all right."

"It... it is?" Himiko sniffed.

"Of course it is," Momo said in a soothing voice. "I'll help you as much as you like. I'll do anything for you. Okay?"

"O-okay." Himiko sniffed again. "Will you b-buy some nice clothes for me?"

"I will."

"And maybe a new handbag?"

"If you like."

"And a nice lunch?"

"Of course. I could use a little lunch myself."

Himiko cut the act and smiled wide. "Well, that's so generous of you, Momo! What a day this is!"

"What the..." Momo peeled herself right off of Himiko and stared in dismay as Himiko made two peace signs. "Did you just manipulate me?"

"Kinda!"

Momo hung her head. "You're a monster, you know that?"

"Hey, I really _do _want your help, Momo. You're like a cool older cousin to me right now. I want a makeover, and you're my ticket in."

Momo nodded. "I understand. But it'll be interesting to hear what people think of the both of us spending so much time together. We make for an odd pair in public, and I was planning to take you to singles bars and group activities, and all kinds of things. What will everyone think of that?"

"You can just go by yourself."

Momo motioned with a hand. "It would be better if you're there, too."

"No, I meant _this_."

Momo sighed as she beheld her own image for the third time. "Are you ever gonna stop doing that?"

The fake Momo stretched out and wiggled her toes. "Don't count on it, rich girl."

"Where did you even get a blood sample? I know how your quirk works..."

"It was that time I broke a beaker in biology 101 and you were my lab partner. Broken glass cuts so easily."

Momo ran a hand over her face. "I _thought _you dropped that thing on purpose."

"So how about that lunch? Then some new clothes, and a new handbag, too? I'm picturing myself with a Samantha Vega purse..."

"If you want."

Himiko hugged her friend/sucker. "You were right. Girl time _is _fun!"

"Don't remind me..."

*o*o*o*o*

Himiko liked to visit izakaya bars, since they were great hunting grounds for slutty singles of all shapes and sizes. This time, though, she invited someone along, and in a roomy izakaya near campus, Himiko shared a few drinks with a familiar busty blonde.

"I've been in Japan for two years now," Melissa commented over the general chatter, "but this is only the third time I've been in a bar here. I forgot how classy they are." She set down her empty beer mug and motioned for another.

Himiko snorted. "Why, 'cause of the paper lanterns? Exotic enough for you?"

"I-I didn't mean..."

"It's just a joke." Himiko finished her own drink and motioned for two more. "But hey, thanks for coming out to see me. I've got good news, and I wanted to celebrate it in style."

Melissa gave Himiko a wary look with those enchanting blue eyes of hers. Damn, American girls had the prettiest eyes... "Knowing you, it must be something truly... oh, I don't even know the word."

"Scandalous? Frivolous? Salacious? Illegal? Those have all been used to describe my past accomplishments."

Melissa repeated _salacious_. "What does that word mean? I never learned it."

"Oh. Um..." Himiko brought up a translation app and showed Melissa the screen.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "That describes Himiko Toga, all right."

"No, but seriously." Himiko leaned forward a bit and fixed her eyes on Melissa's eyes. "I think I had an epiphany, Melissa. I'm the campus queen and reigning matchmaker expert. But you know what? I realized it's time to give myself a turn. I'm done with the constant booty-chasing and hookup sprees. I need something more real. I'm ready to grow up."

Melissa cocked her head in thought. The she beamed. "You really mean that? For real?"

"Yeah." Himiko traced a few circles on the bar with her finger. "I think I've been in denial about this. Seeing Izuku and Ochaco get together and marry, seeing Momo and Tenya so happy together, and then Rikido and Toru... and now Mirio and Nejire -"

"What!" Melissa gasped and clapped both hands over her mouth. "They got together? I had no idea!"

Their drinks finally arrived, and Himiko downed half of hers before she continued. "Hell yeah they did. Courtesy of me. Matchmaker queen." Himiko smiled toothily and patted her own chest. "It was soon after that when I decided: I need love, too. There's more to life than carnal pleasures. Momo and Tenya are gonna help me. They know their stuff."

Melissa was in clear awe. "Himiko, I... I hardly know what to say!"

"How about 'good luck'?"

"Well of course!" Melissa laughed with joy and raised her beer mug. "To my good friend Himiko Toga and her quest for happiness!"

Himiko clinked her beer mug against Melissa's, and both girls downed their beers like champs. She was starting to feel it by now. "Heh heh... do it again in your language."

"How come?"

"It's sexy when you do that. And your Japanese has a funny lilt to it. It always sounds like you're vaguely sarcastic."

"For real?" Melissa giggled. "I swear I'm not mocking you!"

"Just do it, cowgirl."

"Okay... _I wish you the best of luck, Himiko! You can do it!"_

Himiko giggled back as she cupped her hands over her ears. "Your real accent sounds kinds thuggish."

Melissa squawked. "What? No way!"

"Do people always sound so tough in California or wherever you're from? San Diego?"

"I'm not from San Diego! Why does everyone keep saying that?" Melissa rolled her eyes and motioned for another drink.

Himiko got to work on her second drink and felt her mind go fuzzy and warm, like a bunny. Maybe she should get a pet rabbit to make the apartment homier. "So... this means I'm gonna do double dates with Momo and Tenya sometimes. I can't wait. This is totally new to me." Then she gave Melissa a sidelong look. "And what about you?"

Melissa blinked those gorgeous eyes of hers. "Me?"

"What d'you say?" Himiko motioned with her beer. "Go on double dates with me whenever Momo and Tenya ain't around! Aren't you lookin' for a partner, too?"

Melissa made a sentimental face as she patted a hand over her heart. "I once felt so overwhelmed and lost, and I suffered heartbreak when I lost Izuku. But you healed me, Himiko, and gave me the confidence to pursue happiness. Of course I'll go on double dates with you!"

She reached out and took Himiko's hands in hers. "Together, we can do anything, Himiko! You did me so many favors, and now, I'll repay you in full."

"I love it when people owe me favors."

Melissa froze. "I don't like the sound of that."

Himiko giggled again. "Just kidding!"

"I hope so. No more games, Himiko." Melissa let her hands go and tossed her blonde hair. "We're both grown up now."

"I know, right?" Himiko finished her beer and slammed the mug down. "It feels good." She leaned closer to her friend and held her. "Feels almost as good as having you by my side. You were right. We _can _do anything together."

Melissa hugged her back. "I trust you, Himiko."

"And I don't want to be alone tonight."

"H... huh?"

"Come on." Himiko nuzzled up next to Melissa's cheek. "I'm in such a good mood, and you're right here... give me a little love for old time's sake. Your apartment is just down the street."

"Himiko, I don't know if we should do this."

"Come on..." Himiko repeated.

"It's just..." Melissa parted from her friend. "I used you as a crutch once, Himiko, and for too long. What if one of us slips back into our old ways?"

Himiko traced a finger down Melissa's ample chest. "I'm a new girl, Melissa. Let me prove it and have some _fun_."

She put every ounce of seduction power she could into that last bit. And fifteen minutes later...

"Himiko..." Melissa breathed as the other girl slammed her against her bedroom wall, already stripping off her top as the girls kept on kissing. "Take me...!"

"Way ahead of you, cowgirl." Himiko's heart was thumping eagerly in her chest as she tore off her own top, making sure to mash her huge breasts against Melissa's magnificent melons. Mmmmmm, it had felt pretty good fucking Mirio and Setsuna, but she missed the strong flavor of Melissa Shield. Fuck it all, she really did need this. Serious dating could wait a few more days.

Himiko threw Melissa onto the bed and climbed on top, only to get a surprise: Melissa took hold of her and, smiling widely, rolled over. Now Himiko was on her back, and Melissa sat atop her, cupping both of her own breasts in her hands.

"You want some, Himiko?" Melissa asked, a bit loopy from the beer but otherwise in good form.

Himiko groaned with desire. "Gimme!"

"Beg me, you bad bitch!"

"Make me scream, Melissa!"

Melissa undid Himiko's front-clasp and let Himiko's breasts pop right out, and she went right down on those babies. Himiko clapped a hand onto Melissa's back and held on as the blonde girl started sucking on her right breast, toying with the nipple to double the pleasure. Himiko leaned her head back and cried out in joy, her face warm and her entire body going slick with sweat as Melissa kept on suckling. And right on time, Melissa seamlessly switched to the left, and Himiko wailed at twice the volume.

"L... lower!" Himiko gasped, still hanging on tight to the bigger girl. "Do it!"

Melissa obeyed at once, and she delicately stuck out her tongue and slowly traced it down Himiko's heaving chest. She passed Himiko's belly button and inched closer to her crotch, then swirled her tongue around for a few seconds. "I gotta get thith oth," Melissa said around her tongue, glancing at Himiko's red panties. Clearly, she was reluctant to stop tasting that sweet skin.

"Challenge: get 'em off while keeping your tongue there," Himiko panted. "Get creative."

Melissa groaned with pleasure and shifted around, careful to keep her tongue on Himiko's lower belly while reaching down to grasp Himiko's undies. She got a good grip and slowly slid them off, revealing Himiko's pink wet pussy, ready for action. Melissa kept sliding those panties along Himiko's legs, but her angle wasn't quite right. She could only get to the knees.

"Hol' on." Melissa stubbornly kept her tongue in place and shifted her position again, now facing the other way so she could reach further. Himiko giggled with delight as Melissa resumed the action, and she finally got Himiko's panties past her knees and let them slip right down her shins and to her ankles. From there, Himiko kicked them away, and she was nude at last.

"Now: down!" Himiko commanded.

Melissa eagerly got her tongue moving again, and she huffed with glee as she finally got her tongue to Himiko's pussy. She shifted around on the bed again for a good angle, and ran her tongue down Himiko's pussy lips, savoring the incredible taste.

"Oh, shit!" Himiko yelped with pleasure. "Your tongue is really warm tonight, Melissa. And it feel so big."

"I glag you laig id," Melissa said around her tongue ("I'm glad you like it"). Damn, this girl was committed! She ran that tongue up and down Himiko's pussy to cover every square millimeter, and she stuck it right in, as long as it could go.

"F-fuck!" Himiko gasped as the pleasure doubled. "Did you borrow Tsuyu's quirk?!"

"I'b quirgless!" Melissa said with a giggle ("I'm quirkless!"). "Thith ith all talend!"

All talent, huh? Well, Himiko could vouch for _that_. She got tongued like never before, and felt like it would never end. Oh, baby, it was such a great idea to invite Melissa out tonight! And it didn't stop there. Once Melissa's tongue finally got tired, she withdrew it and consulted Himiko's bedside inventory.

"This one," Melissa decided, holding up a magnificent, pale pink strap-on. "Get ready, Himiko!"

Himiko gawked at it. "That's my second-biggest one! You'll split me in half!"

"Then you'll die happy, right?" Melissa had a positively evil look on her face as she strapped it on, and she massaged it with her hand as though it were real flesh. "When's the last time you took this many centimeters?"

"I fucked Mirio Togata last week. Guy has the tower of Babel in his pants."

"Mirio? Good one." Melissa spread Himiko's legs wide, massaged the clit with that monster strap-on, then shoved that beast right in.

"Ohhhh... ooooohhhhh~!" Himiko felt herself getting closer and closer to orgasm as Melissa's huge, sturdy strap-on ravaged her flesh, and that cowgirl didn't hold back. Melissa was a robust and tough girl, all right, and she plowed Himiko with more force than any other girl on campus had managed so far. But she did it with a lover's touch, with gentle undertones that maximized sensual pleasure, and the rhythm just _perfect. _Melissa screwed up her face in concentration, grunting with effort with her teeth bared, breasts heaving in her lacy black bra, doggedly determined to give Himiko the night of her life. And sure enough-

Himiko couldn't help it; she cried out for all she was worth, and this orgasm easily ranked in the top ten. In fact, Himiko was amazed that she and Melissa didn't break the bed in half. How did this thing stand up to so much punishment? What a miracle!

"Whew." Melissa removed her strap-on and flopped onto the bed next to Himiko, draping an arm across her forehead. "That was a good one. I got a little... a little tired there."

Himiko burst out laughing. "A _little _tired? I'm half dead here! Just... how do you do it? How do you... have so much energy?"

"A good diet?" Melissa giggled. "I dunno."

"Well, you made it count." Himiko reached over and tightly clasped Melissa's hand. "And I realized something kinda funny."

"Huh? What?"

"If you try and get a date, and some jerk or bitch tells you to go fuck yourself..."

Melissa looked over and saw a body double grinning back at her.

"... feel free to show 'em who's boss by actually doing it." Himiko ran her free hand slowly along her breasts and down her belly, then slapped her hip.

Melissa snorted with laughter. "You're kidding."

"What? I mean, why not? You have such an incredible body. Your only equal is _you_."

"I, uh... I dunno if I can actually fuck myself like that, Himiko." Melissa blushed. "This is kinda weird."

"Fine. Would you fuck _this_?" Himiko now assumed Rikido Sato's massive form, eight-inch dick and all.

Melissa's jaw dropped. "That's the biggest penis I've ever seen!"

"I know!" Himiko's quirk activated again, and she now lay there as Tenya Iida. "Or would you rather get nerdy and study a little anatomy with me? Come on, quiz me."

"Momo would kill me if she saw me indirectly making love to her man."

"Fine." Himiko assumed Momo's form.

Melissa clapped her hands over her mouth. "This is so weird. Through you, I can do it with just about anyone!"

"Well, I don't have Ms. Joke yet," Himiko admitted, still in Momo's form. She clasped her hands behind her head and watched the ceiling. "What a shame."

"It's all right, Himiko."

Melissa took a few more moments to catch her breath, then said how she had some "studying" to do, and got fully dressed and collected her purse. Himiko saw her off (still in Momo's nude form), and closed the door again. She tried to listen to Melissa's footsteps in the hallway, but didn't hear anything.

Melissa said something about not using Himiko as a crutch, and Himiko believed her. Now the question was whether Himiko would, and could, reciprocate.


End file.
